


Does Victor Nikiforov is gay?

by ayakocho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, before sochi gpf, i wanted to write victuuri but ended up with just phichit and yuuri interacting, starts with yuuri and phichit in detroit, victor doesn't even speak, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakocho/pseuds/ayakocho
Summary: A certain article pops up online one day and the moment Phichit read it he knew he had to show it to Yuuri. Little did they know that "fiction" would eventually become reality.





	Does Victor Nikiforov is gay?

“Yuuuuuri! Wake up!”

“Mmm… Five more minutes…”

“Yuuri! It’s important!”

“Phichit…”

“It involves Victor Nikiforov.”

At those words, Yuuri immediately sat upright.

“Knew that would do the trick. Here.”

“Thanks.” Yuuri quickly slipped on his glasses and moved such that Phichit had space to sit on his bed. “So what did you want to show me about Victor?”

Phichit grinned widely and brought his phone up to Yuuri’s face.

“Does Victor Nikiforov is gay,” Yuuri read slowly, checking the headline several times to make sure he was not seeing things.

“Victor Nikiforov is gay is the most discussed in the media in the few years ago. Even it has happened in 2012, some of the public still curious about what is exactly happening and the reason there is to be a rumour comes out about his gay,” Yuuri read in a monotone voice. “At that time he became the massive social networking rumour. The public, especially his fans, are shocked. He just came out with his bad rumour which is spread massively, this time which is not about his figure skating career but his bad rumour.”

At this point, Phichit was already clutching his stomach and rolling on the bed laughing.

“The rumour is out of standardise of hoax. According to the last reported, the skater revealed himself as homosexual. Do you still believe or not? This rumour is really much talked by people even in a person of his fans.”

Yuuri gently put Phichit’s phone down on the bed stand once he had finished reading the article.

“Phichit, what the fuck. Is this a meme?”

Phichit, who had finally calmed down to occasional giggles, replied, “There’s more.”

Yuuri watched Phichit grab his phone and open his Twitter app, rapidly scrolling through till he found what he was looking for. When the phone was passed back to Yuuri, the tweet shown on the screen nearly caused him to choke on his own saliva.  
  


 **skating gal uwu** @gameofskates

.@v_nikiforov Does Victor Nikiforov is gay???

> **yoyoyoyoyoyo** @theyoyoman
> 
> .@thepotato just published an article about figure skating legend Victor Nikiforov and it is definitely worth a read [link]

**Victor Nikiforov** @v_nikiforov

Replying to @gameofskates

Yes.

  
Yuuri stared at the phone screen, wide eyed.

“Did he just...come out?”

“Seems like it.”

“Oh.”

Yuuri didn’t know what else to say. What did one say when their idol of 10 years just came out as gay???

“Yuuri.” He felt Phichit grab his shoulders and turn him so that he was facing him. “Do you know what this means? You have a chance!”

“Huh? A chance?” Yuuri asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

Phichit rolled his eyes at him. “A chance to seduce him of course! You’re like the biggest Victor fanboy ever! Plus, you’re an international skater so your chances of meeting him are even higher!”

Immediately, Yuuri’s face flushed.

“That’s…That’s impossible, Phichit… I’ve never been assigned to the same competitions as him…” Yuuri trailed off, pulling his knees to his chest.

“So you’re not against the idea of seducing him?” Phichit asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

“N-no! I mean yes! I mean. Ugh. Phichit....” Yuuri groaned and buried his face in his knees.

Yuuri heard Phichit chuckle and looked up to glare at him.

In response, Phichit just laughed even more. “Yuuri, you’re a world class skater. You can go seduce him during the GPF banquet or something.”

Yuuri groaned again and averted his gaze. Anything was better than seeing the suggestive wiggle of Phichit’s eyebrows right now.

Which was how he noticed that he had only 20 minutes before he was late for his first lecture today.

Immediately, he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to wash up. From inside the bathroom, he heard Phichit cackling.

“Dammit Phichit!” Yuuri exclaimed as he grabbed his bag and dashed out of their shared apartment.

“Victor said yes! You can do it Yuuri!” was the last thing Yuuri heard before he slammed shut the apartment door.

 

* * *

 

“See Yuuri, didn’t I tell you you could do it? And I even got the ‘seduce at GPF banquet’ part right!”

“Phichit…” Yuuri sighed. “Your foresight frightens me.”

A soft chuckle came from his best friend.

“No, it is the foresight of whoever wrote the ‘Does Victor Nikiforov is gay’ article that is truly frightening. Without that, I could never have said what I said that day.”

Yuuri chuckled. “Yeah. I wonder who wrote that, actually.”

“Probably some crazy fan.”

Yuuri nodded. “Probably.”

Across the room, Yurio let out a loud sneeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsk tsk Yurio.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I feel like I should rewrite this later but it's like 1.30am here and I'm can barely think rn haha.


End file.
